


[Translation]The Wingless Dragon 无翼龙

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Relationship Study, Slavery, Translation, i barely even mention the body horror it's fine, it's dark but not OH GOD WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS dark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 皇帝看戏，维达随行。





	[Translation]The Wingless Dragon 无翼龙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wingless Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553720) by [jerseydevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerseydevious/pseuds/jerseydevious). 



> 【作者注】
> 
> 啊，SW，好久不见，古怪的SW饭圈，想你。
> 
> 最近都泡在DC漫里，搞得我看官方的眼光都不一样了。DC漫里想怎么搞官方就怎么搞，对吧？所有人都有自己的脑内。星战的正史就没那么好搞了，但我就是喜欢搞哈，所以……我就搞咯。
> 
> 为庆祝“五号的复仇”，来一段我最钟爱的悲剧吧。

**无翼龙**

**The Wingless Dragon**

jeseydevious

达斯·维达绝少出现在帝国平民当中。他没有合法身份，照他师父的说法这样方便他在外行走，哪怕去中立地区也不会被抓住把柄说帝国干涉内政——维达可从没听说过有这种条款，在这之前，他一直隶属于绝地武士团，而掌控他的则是自视甚高的绝地长老会，这样说来他满嘴谎言的师父可能难得真心了一回。维达的医疗账单统统并在帝国军费开支里，穆斯塔法的城堡则是师父的恩赐，而且是他所得物里唯一轻松获取的。（他冲进城堡，威胁管理员把某艘努比安外交飞船交出来否则就取他性命。他有时候很有说服力的。）他也不需要别的东西。公民身份和银行账户在他眼里一文不值，他履行责任不是为钱，而是为了黑暗面的荣光。

一个技术上并不存在的人来说又要如何与公众打交道呢？况且维达对此并不擅长，他的师父就更没理由替他打圆场了。与维达相反，他的师父则跟那窝从不重样的达官贵人谈笑甚欢，看看那群人，一个比一个珠光宝气。维达弄不明白帕尔帕廷为什么要迎合这些可悲的蠢货，他们执着于对财富的追求，甚至难说是权欲熏心。可能这就是这个银河系的诅咒吧——金钱。

但他师父的两重身份——混迹于上流社会的希夫·帕尔帕廷和致力于帝国建设的达斯·西迪厄斯——则是完全分开的。维达只能接触后者，他也更乐于如此。可某天他的师父突然有了个想法，接着那个想法变成了一个要求，维达向来满足师父的要求，就算不乐意。

“就像过去一样啊，我的老朋友，”他的师父说，沙哑的声音经过海绿色防护罩的过滤模模糊糊的，这套防护罩由濒危的努比安鲸皮制成，金线织就的图案描绘出它硕大的头颅。在猎人的捕杀下，努比安鲸以及不少同样站在食物链顶端的掠食者面临着灭绝的境遇，比如他穷山恶水家乡特有的大克雷特龙。“真是好久了啊。咱们亲爱帝国的和平难道不值得庆祝吗？”

他的师父叫他“我的朋友”，毕竟在大庭广众之下称他为“我的弟子”不合适。公众对西斯的存在一无所知，这样也好。

“我知道你的……短处，”他的师父继续说道。防护罩外的科洛桑还是一贯喧嚣，停机坪那里尤其如此，他师父的声音常人可听不见，但维达的双耳早已被金属替代，所以并不受影响。“那就由我来牵头吧。”

如今，科洛桑的人工日光反射在耐钢上；很久以前，科洛桑的雨水滴落在泥土里。这颗雨林遍布的星球赤道部分是热带雨林，两极则是温带雨林，是所处太阳系，甚至银河系中生态最为多样化的星球，也正是因为如此，各路权贵富豪对它趋之若鹜，争相在这里圈地建房。他们站的这个地方曾经年均降水量逾千加仑，如今则在天气调节系统的作用下日日艳阳普照。科洛桑的天空就和这的居民一样：虚伪。

“如您所愿，我的主人，”维达乏味地回答，可无论他用什么口气说话，他的声码器发出的声音一定如雷鸣般响亮。

他无法作为一个弟子抛头露面，但皇帝在公众眼里被称为主人却没有问题。他的师父高举双臂走向入口，龙皮斗篷飘在身后。房间里顿时响起了猛烈的掌声，可这群衣着奢靡的白痴看到跟在后面的维达便立马停下了手。他能从原力中感受到师父的愉悦，更准确点说，是快意——他打造维达便是为了散布恐惧。

他的师父并没受影响。“今天，大家济济一堂，庆祝我们伟大崇高帝国的和平繁荣；今天，我也从百忙之中抽空，与大家安享一个愉悦放松的夜晚。我宣布，游戏现在开始！”

欢呼声此起彼伏，久久不息，但终究还是化作无谓的嬉笑和无聊的谈天。他的师父在人群中穿梭，身边从不缺少仰慕者。既然他不要求维达参与，维达也乐得站在一旁，他黑色的身影难以融入班图象牙白色的墙壁，但他可以用黑暗面的护盾包裹住自己，执意不去理会他人投向自己的视线和感情。冰冷的火焰舔舐着他的肩膀、双手与牙齿，他便臆想自己撕裂那些包裹在可悲长袍和堕落华衣中的喉咙，用他们的鲜血献祭怒火。但这种白日做梦也渐渐没了意思，现在他对美丽暴力的幻想总是消散得太快。灰色的冷漠心境并非黑暗面烈火那样友好的伙伴，更是他师父嘲弄的对象。最糟糕的是疼痛，与疼痛比起来，连黑暗也算不上老朋友。

他放任感官探知师父与他人的对话——甚至不用原力，只要加强他的听力就好。

“……是不容易啊，尤其有些时候，”他的师父说。“但我还是撑过来了。”

无病呻吟，专诓新手；他的师父利用他人对自己旧伤的同情困住对方，再亲切地许以无尽的财富，当然，对方的享受是短暂的，因为他们很快就会面临惨烈的死亡。伊凡夫家族的集体自杀让某颗小卫星陷入了权力真空的混乱之中，维达怀疑师父自那以后都在享受操纵愚蠢猎物送死的感觉。这些金玉其外败絮其中的人哪里知道什么挨饿受冻和痛苦的滋味？他们怎么会知道奴隶拍卖前夜牢笼中的母亲如何伸手，只为用她粗糙的手指碰触被带走孩子的小手，低声保证未来自由的希望——一切都是那么的复杂。维达不用一根手指就能掐死他们，可他的师父没命令他下杀手，所以他不会。

这种痛苦的时光——如果不是熟稔于此，他会称之为折磨——很快就结束了，他的师父在原力之中召唤他。瞪大眼睛的弱者们看到他走来不禁给他让出一条宽阔的通道。别——死亡——那是？——害怕，原力将他们的情感一个个诉说出来。都是些软弱的害虫。

“我的朋友，”他的师父跟他打招呼，一只手揽上他的小臂，正落在他断肢的地方，维达顿时感觉汗毛倒竖，好像伤口停满了苍蝇。“我们去包厢看，这边走。”

与他师父独处可不是什么轻松时光——维达以黑暗面为盔甲彻底包裹住自己，将注意力集中在因为久站而疼痛的膝盖断肢，皮衣磨出的水泡还有脊柱与金属连接处从不消失的钝痛上——但至少熟悉。他恨的是对方可恶的假笑。

他的师父带他来到包厢，提列克接待员暗自吃了一惊——他师父只提供了一张票。维达捕捉到对方的想法—— _护卫？奴隶？_ ——他还没来及控制住自己，提列克人脑袋便往旁一甩，身体砰然倒地，死了。

“有点着急了呢，不是么？”他的师父哼了一声，跨过尸体坐进他豪华的大椅子利，甜到齁的兴味几乎连维达都尝得到。这么多年来除了火山灰外他几乎尝不到任何味道。

维达站在他的位子后面。就算他能把自己塞进去，估计椅子也承受不了他的重量。如今的他几乎不需要坐下，只要站着，腿部假肢就会锁死。他觉得那是故意而为之，也许是为了鼓励良好的职业道德。

“节目很快就要开始了，老朋友，”他的师父说。

“如您所说，师父。”

一段记忆突然被拖拽到记忆表层，留下痛苦的嘶吼和血淋淋的伤口——他的母亲，被扒光衣服，用赶班萨的电棍狠狠抽打。这段记忆的边缘还很柔软——他还小，非常小，小到他们还是赫特人财产的时候，她母亲——尖叫啊。无尽的尖叫。跌跌爬爬地往上冲，棍子打在他胸口。黑暗。母亲，她的脸——她的脸没事，赫特人的奴隶没有漂亮脸蛋可不行——沾满了泪水和汗水，她摸着他的头发，祈求他活下来。这段记忆一遍遍回放，直到他只能听到她的尖叫，感到电棍的电流一遍遍穿透他的皮肤。一遍又一遍，一次又一次，无穷无尽。

“ _我的_ 师父，”维达纠正。声码器将他几不可闻的声音转化为毫无波澜的音调。

他的师父很少使用这种惩罚方式——这需要聚焦黑暗面的力量，灌注无穷的恶意，以及强烈的联系与极近的距离。最重要的一点是，他的师父不想损害受害者的记忆；没有了记忆，他的师父除了折磨与死亡便对他无计可施了。而那两点对他来说早已不算什么了。

“我们的欢庆开始了，”他的师父说。

维达这才第一次将注意力集中到斗兽场内；他们所在的包厢位于高位，俯瞰狂热的人群和他们围着的那块尘土飞扬的内场。人群的热情很快就有了解释：内场一头的耐钢铁门里放出一直拉斯塔[1]，它痛苦地嚎叫着冲向从另一头放出来的内克苏[2]。两头野兽谨慎地周旋，龇牙咧嘴地恐吓对方，直到拉斯塔的一条触角抓住了内克苏长毛的侧腹，战斗才真正开始。

内克苏用熟悉的（这个想法继续下去会很危险）毒牙咬住拉斯塔球状的身体，把它拖过半个斗兽场，留下一串血迹。拉斯塔也不甘示弱，两根触手揪住对手的眼睛，三两下就把它挖了出来，迎来观众一阵欢呼。最终，拉斯塔黏糊糊的触手缠住了内克苏肥胖的脖子，一点点收紧。内克苏痛苦地窒息，最终咽气，人群沸腾了。维达暗自感谢这只拉斯塔盲目的杀戮欲终于将这只引出他吉奥诺伊斯古早记忆的怪物处理了。内克苏可不是什么好家伙。

残酷血腥的几个钟头很快就过去了——内克苏的死亡带给他的些微满足感很快就消失不见，融入了一贯的灰色迷雾之中。这种表演完全是浪费时间与金钱，但他还是站在那里忍受。他的师父用这种幼稚简单的事情浪费时间让他完全摸不着头脑；这里面一定有什么含义。也许是维达最近不佳的表现，一场表演便好让他进一步深入黑暗。想归想，但他很怀疑是这个原因。

接着，报幕员开腔了：

“现在，我们最终也是最惊心动魄的表演即将开始——巨兽间的争霸——来自纳布的戈夫鸟[3]对战来自塔图因的大克雷特龙[4]！”

维达猛然清醒。

“真是有趣的配对，”他的师父说，手指在座椅扶手上敲击鼓点。又是那种兴味十足的口吻，嘲弄地包裹着他，戳刺旧伤，看看还有没有脓可流。

“戈夫鸟性情温顺，”维达吼道。“这种对决不道德。”

他的师父只是笑啊笑啊笑啊。

纳布的戈夫鸟长相奇特，喙里长满利齿，大大的肚子，小小的脑袋，翼展却出奇得大，比钛战机宽多了，与普通战机的不相上下。它褶皱的皮肤上镶着紫色的鳞片，并不好看——与纳布的其他飞禽走兽与花草树木格格不入——可纳布人依旧为它们写歌，相信它们是——相信它们是——

大克雷特龙可不需要电棍的刺激才冲出牢笼，它十腿齐奔地冲入场中，甩着一条大尾巴，张开巨口仰天长啸，不住地上下摆头。它在挑战对方。在沙漠里听到它的咆哮意味着必死无疑。人们可以用火焰和意志赶走峡谷克雷特龙，但传说大克雷特龙从不知晓恐惧为何物；它横行荒漠，用吼叫宣战，将潜藏在地下不知道多少年的沙拉克[5]拽出地表。他的母亲曾轻声给他讲过故事，据说奴隶主偷走了大克雷特龙的翅膀，将它们埋在沙子里。当大克雷特龙回来找翅膀的时候，也会解放镣铐下的奴隶。

在他母亲的记忆中，在他祖母的记忆中，在他曾祖母的记忆中，天行者一直都是奴隶。他们的血统便是他们的镣铐。在他小时候，大克雷特龙的数量就很少了，那时的他兴奋地以为这意味着奴隶们一个个被解放了。很快，他们的龙就会来吞掉奴隶主，取回它的翅膀。在他母亲的记忆中，在他祖母的记忆中，在他曾祖母的记忆中，天行者一直都是奴隶，但他们代代相传的信念令他们坚信，总有一天，他们的孩子会获得自由。

戈夫鸟落入了巨龙的口中，被一口吞下。在纳布，人们相信戈夫鸟是死亡的圣徒，它们将灵魂从生界摆渡到死地。没有了它们，灵魂便无法安息，只会在生死的夹缝中徘徊。这些灵魂坐拥生死，却永远无法得到安宁。

“真是扫兴，”他的师父说。“我以为会有点……乐子。”

克雷特龙猛然僵住了，它长而强壮的喉咙发出一声哀嚎，接着，哀嚎变成尖叫。它倒在地上，来回翻滚，尾巴甩来甩去，每一条腿的每一次蹬踹都是在祈求，哀求得以从中解脱——祈求，哀求她的儿子不要死去——祈求，哀求他的妻子不要死去——但却连一丝安宁都无法奢求。

巨龙终于彻底瘫痪，肌肉还做着最后的抽搐，然后，它一动也不动了。渴求鲜血的观众们第一次安静下来。

“真是美丽的动物，”他的师父说。“当然，是我拜托吉冈·拜尔和他的团队去捕捉这条龙的。不容易找，毕竟是最后一条，所以花了不少钱。”

无翼龙的眼睛看向维达，抛弃了他。在原力里，他能听到主人在笑啊笑啊笑啊[6]。

【作者注】

汤姆·金发了条推表示要写一本惊奇队长的书，里面有句，“咒语是死……死……死……”我写维达的时候就给他赋予了这种感情。我都忘了该怎么写他了。

帕尔帕廷真的很混蛋啊。他把一个族群搞灭绝就是为了上课。请多多留言评论：）感谢大家的阅读！我真想念SW。

【译注】

[1]拉斯塔（rathtar）:EP7老韩运的章鱼怪。  
[2]内克苏（Nexu）：EP2里斗兽场里的大刺猬蜥蜴。  
[3]戈夫鸟（Goffbird）：又名提塔维蜥鸟（Titavian），是一种纳布原生巨蜥鸟，翼展可达100米，只能栖居在悬崖上才好起飞，在陆地上很脆弱，但因为生活环境没有天敌所以并不会被攻击。冈根人的成年礼需要取这种鸟的羽毛，虽然鸟本身并无攻击性，但是翅膀一挥就能轻易要人小命。  
[4]大克雷特龙（Greater Krayt Dragon）：EP4里沙漠里有它的骨骼遗骸。  
[5]沙拉克[Sarlacc]：EP6把波巴吞了的那个。  
[6]没办法，Master的双关中文没法同时翻译，所以只在两个关键地方翻成了主人。双料间谍那篇我是全程把Master翻译成主人的。另外，没看出来刀子的可以去翻下原地址下的评论。还记得安纳金在EP1里的台词么？他说过他有一天要回来解救塔图因所有的奴隶。

完

 


End file.
